Betray
by dragon-hottie
Summary: Inu Yasha thought Kagome cheated on him, but when he found out the truth it was a little too late to get her back......................
1. Foutain of Rebirth

"I TOLD YOU TO GET LOST!!!!"  
  
"INU YASHA CALM DOWN NOTHING HAPPENED BETWEEN MIROKU AND ME!!!"  
  
"STOP LIEING TO ME KAGOME! I SAW YOU TOO WITH MY OWN EYES!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha swung the Tetsusaiga at Miroku attempting to kill him. A shadow dashed past Miroku and block the attack, but was slashed instead  
  
"Kagome!!!! NOOO!!! Look at what you have done to her! Now you shall pay!!"  
  
Miroku put the limp body of Kagome on the ground and started to un-wrap the rosary beads on his right hand.  
  
"We told you that nothing happened between us, but you wouldn't listen now you've killed Kagome! I shall avenge Kagome by killing you!!!!!!"  
  
The hole in Miroku's hand began to suck in everything around them, but Inu Yasha used his sword and slashed a huge gush on Miroku's arm. Then something extraordinary happened, Inu Yasha dropped his sword and knelt down on the ground.  
  
"Miroku, take Kagome and go!!! Don't you ever come back here ever again or I'll not spare you again." Said Inu Yasha.  
  
"But Inu Yasha, this is my home and I can't leave you alone out here!"  
  
Inu Yasha looked up at Miroku and growled, "I said get the hell out of here, now!!!"  
  
Miroku knew that Inu Yasha was serious about what he was saying so he gathered up all the strength left in him and carried Kagome away from Inu Yasha.  
  
"What am I going to do? How can I possibly bring Kagome back to life?"  
  
"Sir Miroku," said Myouga the flea, "there is a place named the fountain of rebirth. If you can get Miss Kagome to the fountain and help her drink some of the water she will be revived."  
  
"Where is the fountain of rebirth?"  
  
"Not far from here.... just a few more hours."  
  
*sweat drop on Miroku's head*  
  
Miroku walked and walked and walked; finally they merged from a bush and saw the fountain of rebirth. It was magnificent! The waster was crystal clear and there was a silky mist hanging over the water. Miroku put Kagome on the ground and scooped some water into his hands and pushed them into Kagome's mouth. Nothing happened.  
  
"Myouga, how come nothing's happening? Myouga, Myouga where are you?" Miroku looked around, but no sight of Myouga, "dumb flea, all he knows is eat, and run."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Mean while back with Inu Yasha. "I shouldn't have let them get away. I should have killed them right on the spot. That's it I'm going after them!"  
  
"But Lord Inu Yasha. They were telling the truth. Kagome didn't cheat on you."  
  
"What do you know, you lousy flea!!"  
  
Inu Yasha got up from the ground and followed the scent of fresh blood.  
  
~*~*~ Miroku scooped up another cup of water. He was just about to drink when he heard something moving in the bushes. At first he thought it was nothing, but then a shadow creped out of the bush and it look and a human with dog ears!!!  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Miroku thought. He quickly gathered his staff and was ready to attack...  
  
A/N Hey ppl that was just an epilogue kind of thing the real action starts next chappie. Keep reading and reviewing!!^_^ 


	2. Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, blah, blah, blah..anyways now the story  
  
Miroku watched carefully as the dog eared person climbed out off the bush.  
  
"Sesshomoru!?! What the heck are you doing here!! And if you're looking for the Shikon jewel shards we don't have it, your half-breed bro has it! Now get away from us before I hurt u!!!" Miroku shouted.  
  
*evil chuckle* "I know that you've been hurt by my brother, so don't bother making any threats. And I'm not here for the Shikon jewel shards I'm here for Kagome." Said Sesshomoru."  
  
"Kagome why on earth would you want Kagome?"  
  
*Sesshomoru takes out a briefcase and snaps it open and took out a pair of reading glasses and a 20 meter long scroll* Puts glass on*  
  
"Miroku, Miroku. I always thought you were smarter than this. Kagome's soul is a very bid on the markets these days. Name the price and I'll take care of anything you want."  
  
"What kind of person do u think I am?!?!-" *Sesshomoru whispers "maybe a pervert"* "-I will never give Kagome to you!" said Miroku.  
  
Miroku then swings his rod at Sesshomoru, but unfortunately Sesshomoru was too fast for him. Sesshomoru took out his sword and sliced Miroku's rod in half.  
  
"How could you have done that? Even the Tetsusaiga couldn't slice through my rod!"  
  
"Miroku you have much to learn about the world of evil. Join me now and we'll be unstoppable!"  
  
"Never!!!"  
  
Suddenly a smoke came out of nowhere, making vision impossible. Miroku looked around trying to spot the source, and there he was a fox demon named shippo.  
  
"Quick! Miroku! My illusion can only last so long take kagome and go the well Sango's waiting for you there!"-Shippo.  
  
Miroku nodded and hoisted kagome onto his shoulder and than as fast as he could to the well. Soon they were far away from Sesshomoru. Miroku put kagome down on the ground and waited for Shippo. After a few hours Shippo still didn't show up Miroku began to get worried. He put Kagome back onto his shoulder and continued to walk. Soon the stars were disappearing and the sun was peeking out from behind the mountain. After a few more hours, Miroku finally reached the well.  
  
"Miroku!" said Sango, "what took you so long? OMG what happened to your arm and why is Kagome unconscious?!?" Spotting the huge cut in his arm.  
  
"I'm fine Sango. We need to get Kagome to the other side of the well, before Sesshomoru or Inu Yasha catches up with us."  
  
Miroku clutched Kagome to him and jumped into the well, not knowing what horror was about to come....  
  
A/N Hehehehe I love cliff hangers, they're best!! Well I hope you like that chapter. Thx for the reviews!! Keep it up, the more u review the more I write!!! 


	3. Losing Memory

A/N hey ppl!! I'm moving soon so I won't be able to update for a very long time. But in the mean time if u likes yugioh then go check out my other story 'Till Death Do us Apart".  
  
Miroku and Sango snuck into Kagome's room.  
  
"Sango we need to destroy all her memories about anything that has to do with her journey in fuderal Japan. If she makes up and remember everything she could die!"  
  
"Your right Miroku, but what are we going to do about Inu Yasha?"  
  
"We got to go back and convince him that nothing happened with Kagome and me. Inu Yasha's a harsh person; he could end up using the Shikon Jewel to become full demon."  
  
Miroku then used his staff to cast a memory spell on Kagome and the rest of her family (A/N pretend that he went to every room).  
  
"COM' on Miroku we got to get out of here before she wakes up."  
  
Miroku and Sango disappeared into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
"So Sesshomoru you have returned. Do you have Kagome?"  
  
"No, unfortunately they got away."  
  
"WHAT!?!? How could you have let a monk and a mere mortal get away!!! You will never no the secret if YOU DON'T CAPTURE KAGOME FOR ME!"  
  
"But at least you tricked Inu Yasha into believing that Kagome cheated on him Now Inu Yasha's out of the way, it will much easier to capture Kagome!"  
  
"THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR!!! Get out there and find her!!!"  
  
Sesshomoru bowed to the demon spirit (hint, hint) and then left.  
  
"Inu Yasha shall pay!!" ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N I no that was a short chappie, but I g2g remember to review!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Domino High& sparks fly

Kagome woke up next morning her head was spinning in circles.  
  
"O man what happened? How come I can't remember a thing?"  
  
Kagome got dressed into her green and white uniform and went down stairs for breakfast.  
  
"Kagome you're awake!" said her mom, "dear you can stay home today from school. We're going to move soon to Domino. I need you to watch your bother."  
  
"No way mom! Souta's always pulling on my hair and pulling pranks on me. Don't you remember the time when I was sleeping and he cut off almost half of my hair before I woke up!"  
  
"Kagome that was when you were sleeping. Besides that was a long time ago. Now I don't want to hear anything more from you now eat your toast and take Souta to the park or something."  
  
Kagome knew if she complained any more her mom would ground her for month. So she ate her toast and took Souta out sides.  
  
"Kay squirt where do you want to go?"  
  
"I want to go to the old well in the back of the shrine. Yesterday I heard some pretty strange noise from there. Maybe it's a ghost!"  
  
'in your dreams.' Kagome thought, but she took her brother to the well. As soon as she saw the well something triggered in her mind. A person pinned to a tree and a bright jewel breaking into a thousand pieces, and then suddenly the person's face was getting clear-  
  
"Kagome, earth to Kagome." Souta chanted.  
  
Kagome snapped out of her daydream.  
  
"Souta I think we need to get to the park,"  
  
Souta was about to complain, but Kagome shot him a death glare. Souta gave in a followed Kagome.  
  
'Who the heck was that person? And why do I feel I know him?' Kagome thought to herself all the way to the park.  
  
~*~*~~*~* A week later  
  
"Kagome get up you're going to be late for school!"  
  
Kagome rolled around in her bed and fell to the ground. She got up and brushed her teeth since she didn't get her new uniforms yet she dressed herself in a light green tank top and a short demy skirt. She was already five minutes late so she grabbed a toast and run out of the house.  
  
WHAM!!!!  
  
Kagome fell onto the ground. She looked up and saw a boy with blond hair grinning back at her.  
  
"You might want to walk slower." The boy said.  
  
"O I'm sorry. It's my first day here and I'm already late. By the way my name is Kagome."  
  
"That's okay. My name's Joey Wheeler and that's my buddy Yami over there (A/N K for those of you that knows Yugioh then that's great if you don't it's okay too cuz there's nothing to do with duel cards)," Joey pointed to a rather hot guy with red hair and blond streaks, "What makes you say that we're late class doesn't start until twenty minutes later."  
  
"Um..Joey. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there was a time change on the weakened." Said Kagome.  
  
A dark cloud drift over Joey's head and began to rain.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh!!!!! NOOOOO!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN!!!!!" Then Joey took off as fast as his legs would carry him. And Yami run after him.  
  
"Joey's a little bit on the weird side," Kagome said to herself, "but Yami's rather hot."  
  
Them she remembered that she had to get to school too. By the time she got to school she was ten minutes late. She slid into the classroom knocking over three tables. Then she stood and chuckled nervously.  
  
"Miss Kagome that kind of lateness with not be tolerated in my classroom, but since it's your first day here you're excused. Now would you like to introduce your self to the class, by the way I'm Mr.Takiyashi"  
  
"Um..sure. Well my name is Kagome and I moved here because well I don't really know why. I hope that I can fit in with the rest of you and yea that's about it."  
  
"Well, miss Kagome could you take a seat beside um..Yami."  
  
Kagome looked around and realized that Yami and Joey are in this class too. She walked over to the empty desk beside Yami. Yami shot a brilliant smile. Kagome could feel her body heating up.  
  
"Hey Kagome! I'm Yami, welcome to Domino High if you need any one to show you around just tell me," Yami offered.  
  
Kagome nodded her head and turned her attention to Mr. Yakiyashi. Finally after two hours the lunch bell rang. Everyone got up and left the room. Kagome brought her lunch and looked around for an empty table but they were all full. Then she heard someone call her name.  
  
"Yo Kagome over here!" Joey yelled all the way across the lunch room.  
  
Kagome walked over to Joey's table and sat down beside a brown-haired girl.  
  
"Hi I'm Tea (it's not tee it's Te-ya). I think you're in all my classes; it's nice to finally have a girl to talk to. Don't get me wrong Joey, Yami and Tristan are great friends, but sometimes they can be a bit immature." Tea explained.  
  
"Yea I know what you mean." Said Kagome.  
  
For the rest of the lunch hour Tea and Kagome talked about girl stuff soon they became great friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in feudal Japan..  
  
Miroku and Sango are sitting around a camp fire all snuggled up in each other's arms.  
  
"Sango have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are in the moonlight."  
  
"O Miroku, you're so romantic sometimes but other times you're -,"  
  
SLAP!!  
  
"PERVERT I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY BUTT ANYMORE!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't resist. I'll - did you hear that?"  
  
Sango's brows met together as she strained her ears for noise. Suddenly Inu Yasha jumps out from the bush and attacked Miroku. Sango quickly threw little boomerangs and stuck Inu Yasha to a tree.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU COME BACK HERE!!! I TOLD YOU AND KAGOME TO GET LOST! AND NOW YOU COME BACK HERE AND CHEAT ON KAGOME WITH SANGO! YOU REALLY ARE A PERVERT!!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
Miroku was about to punch Inu Yasha, but Sango held him back.  
  
"Listen Inu Yasha there was a mistake. Miroku did not kiss Kagome. He was with me when it happened. Do you honestly think if he kissed Kagome I would still be with him?" Said Sango in one breath.  
  
"IF IT'S NOT HIM THEN WHO WAS IT? I DOUBT THIS ANOTHER PERVERT LIKE HIM!!!"  
  
"If I knew who was it then we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." Miroku stated the obvious, "Inu Yasha we need to find the person who framed me and Kagome, it obvious this person wants to break up you and Kagome."  
  
Then Inu Yasha realized who it was and how much danger Kagome was in. ~*~*~**~*~**~*  
  
A/N Now that's was short! LOL! Next chapter is called the mystery revealed. You get to find out who framed Kagome and Miroku and also something special is going on between Kagome and Yami....can't give too much away! 


	5. A kiss or not

"Miroku where's Kagome!" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Um.I'm not sure if I should tell you since you might want to kill Kagome."  
  
"You stupid pervert! I would never try to kill her! Besides she's in a hell of a lot of trouble! I know who framed her. If I don't find her in time Kagome will be killed, but not by me!"  
  
Miroku stared at Inu Yasha. It took him and Sango about one minute to process what Inu Yasha said.  
  
"You know who framed Kagome and me?"  
  
"I just told you that! Now tell me where's Kagome!"  
  
"Kagome is.um.she's on the other side of the well. We thought it would be the safest for her. We got to get back, Kagome's memories of feudal Japan is all gone. If this the person finds her she would be killed in a matter of seconds!"  
  
"YOU DID WHAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE THAT STUPID! IF KAGOME'S KILLED IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"  
  
Then Inu Yasha took off in the direction of the well. Miroku and Sango followed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back to the present..  
  
It was Kagome's second day at school. She was getting her books out off her locker. She closed her locker and turned to go to her first class, but she bumped into someone (A/N guess who that is) and dropped all her books.  
  
"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking!" said Kagome.  
  
"That's okay Kagome, I wasn't looking neither." The person turned out to be Yami. He grinned at Kagome. Kagome felt her heart beating faster and faster.  
  
Yami helped Kagome pick up all her books.  
  
"Listen Kagome, the gang and I are going to a movie on Sat. I'd be extremely glad if you'd come with us?"  
  
Kagome didn't respond right away she was busy checking out Yami. She didn't realize how good Yami looked in his black muscle shirt and navy blue jacket.  
  
"Kagome, so is that a yes?" Yami asked. "Um.what! O ya I'd be glad to!"  
  
"Great! Com'on I'll walk you to class!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome looked in her closet for something to wear. After a very long time she picked out a strapless blue shirt and green mini-skirt. She tied up her hair in a messy knot, overall she looked great. Kagome waited on the porch for Yami. Then a hot red convertible pulled up her drive way.  
  
"Whoa! Is that your car?" Kagome asked Yami.  
  
"Nay, I stole the car from my brother."  
  
Kagome starred at him.  
  
Yami stared back.  
  
"K, it's my car."  
  
"Ok then let's go!"  
  
Kagome hopped into Yami's car. Yami pulled out off the driveway so fast the Kagome toppled over him. Kagome lifted up her head and found that she was staring straight into Yami's scarlet eyes. Their face drew closer and closer....  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha jumped into the well, Miroku and Sango followed him. As soon as Inu Yasha jumped out of the well he bent over the ground and tried to find kagome's scent. Inu Yasha ran into the shrine, but it was empty. All Kagome and her family's belongings were gone. A cold wave of wind flowed through the open door. Miroku came in.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Miroku asked.  
  
"You don't suppose that Sesshomoru already found them do you?" Asked Sango.  
  
"No.Kagome's scent is still here and it's trailing east. She moved." said Inu Yasha.  
  
Once again Inu Yasha ran off before Miroku or Sango could say anything.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"SESSHOMORU YOU FOOL! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHERE THAT USELESS HUMAN IS! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T FIND HER YOU WILL DIE!" "I'm sorry master. But I can't seem to find the scent. I followed it to the well, but it stopped there. I think she went through the well."  
  
"THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR GO AND FIND HER AND KILL!"  
  
Sesshomoru disappeared.  
  
'Kagome is going to die soon. As soon as I find her, her life will be over. And then I can get my prize!' Sesshomoru thought as he jumped through the well.  
  
He found Kagome's scent right away and speed off in the direction to Domino City.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N OOO.K ppl this is the deal! Do you want Kagome to kiss Yami or not?!? This is up to you to decide so VOTE NOW!!! Unless I get some votes I can't write the next chappie! Will Inu Yasha get to Domino City before Sesshomoru and if he does will he be able to revive Kagome's memories?!?! VOTE NOW!! The fate of this story is up to YOU! 


	6. Catnapped

A/N hey ppl! Thx for reviewing! I had some very interesting results.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami and Kagome's face got closer and closer.and they kissed! ^_^ When Kagome's lips touched Yami's she started to feel dizzy and everything around her began to appear whiter. A face with bright yellow and orange eyes leaned towards her, but then she pushed him away.  
  
"Kagome, are you okay? I didn't mean to do that."said Yami.  
  
"What? Oh, I'm fine. Sorry about that, I kind of.I just."Kagome trailed off.  
  
Yami flashed his million dollars grin at kagome. Kagome felt her face melting. Yami touched Kagome's chin gently and then brought it closer to his face, then their lips met again. Yami's lips felt extremely soft and moist against Kagome's. At first Kagome back, but finally she open her mouth and allowed Yami's tongue explore it.  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
Something white landed against the car.  
  
~*~*~~*~  
  
Inu Yasha hopped from building to building. Unfortunately Miroku was having some trouble.  
  
"Com'on Miroku! Just jump!" Sango looked back and yelled at Miroku.  
  
"Easy for you to say! I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!" Miroku mumbled.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY? YOU'RE AFRAID OF HEIGHTS?!?!" Sango asked.  
  
Inu Yasha turned in mid air.  
  
"YOU'RE AFRAID OF HEIGHTS?!?! THE AWESOME PERVERT IT AFRAID OF HIEGHTS THAT'S SOMEHTING NEW!?!" Inu Yasha almost fell from the sky, because he was laughing so hard. Inu Yasha's face darkened all the sudden.  
  
"What's wrong Inu Yasha?" Sango asked.  
  
"I smelt Sesshomoru's scent. He's here and I bet that lousy bro of mine is after Kagome's soul."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? We got to go find Kagome!" Sango yelled to Inu Yasha and Miroku then she jumped to another building, Inu Yasha jumped after her.  
  
"Um.isn't anyone going to help me!?!" Miroku murmured, but Sango and Inu Yasha were already gone.  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
Sesshomoru was getting closer to Kagome. He could feel it in his bones.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha jumped onto the windshield of Yami's car. Then Inu Yasha shattered the glass into a million pieces. He grabbed Kagome's arm and yanked her away from her seat. Sango grabbed Yami's arm and yanked him away too.  
  
Inu Yasha held Kagome close to his chest. Kagome was struggling to get away, but she didn't know that they were jumping from building to building.  
  
"Let go off me!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Kagome, you wench it's me, Inu Yasha!"  
  
Kagome spaced out again. This time she saw the man's face it had a resembles a cat's face, except without the fur. Kagome jerked back to consciousness, she kicked Inu Yasha hard in the stomach. Inu Yasha let go off Kagome and clutched his stomach. Kagome dropped to the ground very fast. Then someone grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the air. Kagome was so surprised by the fall, she fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu Yasha landed on top of a building and looked for Kagome, but she was nowhere to be found. Sango landed besides him (Miroku is still stuck on the first building, miles away).  
  
"Where's Kagome!?!?" Sango asked, her face was completely white.  
  
"I don't know! She kicked me hard in the stomach and then I let go off her now I have no idea where she is!" Inu Yasha replied.  
  
"You don't suppose that she's-,"  
  
"No! She can't be!"  
  
"Then where did she go!?! She couldn't have disappeared! And speaking of disappearances, where is Miroku!"  
  
Inu Yasha leaped off the building and landed cleanly on the ground like a cat. He bent down and tried to pick up Kagome's scent. Finally he stood up.  
  
"Did you find her scent?" Sango asked him.  
  
"Yes and no," Inu Yasha replied.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I found her scent, but it stopped, something is preventing me from scenting her."  
  
"Where did it stop?"  
  
"Near the well."  
  
"The well at the shrine?"  
  
"YOU KNOW ANY OTHER ONES!"  
  
"I was just asking. Let's go right now, Kagome's in huge trouble!"  
  
"Leave him here,"  
  
"Leave who here?"  
  
"The person you're carrying!"  
  
Sango looked down at Yami (who had fainted).  
  
"O, right! But I got a feeling that he's going to be a huge help."  
  
Inu Yasha looked doubtful.  
  
"Fine, bring him if you want!"  
  
Inu Yasha and Sango leaped back onto a building once again. They leaped from building to building until they got to the well (they picked Miroku up, when they found him, he was huddled up in a corner singing Mary Had A Little Lamb! LOL).  
  
"This is it, if we don't find Kagome. Feudal Japan is as good as gone," Inu Yasha said.  
  
Miroku and Sango nodded in agreement. Then they all jumped through the well.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~* A/N Hey ppl thx for the reviews keep it up! And from now on anyone that reviews gets a preview of the next chappie! So when you review be sure to write your e-mail at the bottom! REVIEW!!!!! 


	7. Falling into death

A/N hey ppl! Sorry for not writing for so long! You don't know how difficult it's to find a computer when you're moving! Well thanks for reviewing! I'll keep on writing! And a huge thanks to Shinigami-Sama1!!!!  
  
She was spinning down a narrow hole. Everything she saw was spinning with her. There was no end to this nightmare there was no hope! Then a huge monster with silver fur appeared. It launched for her, its mouth was about to gobble her up.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Kagome woke up screaming. She raised her hand and touched her cheeks. They were still there. Cold sweat drenched her face, Kagome felt as if someone covered her with icy water. Even though there was a fire burning beside her, Kagome felt colder than she ever have been.  
  
'Where am I? Was that really a dream, or.'Kagome thought silently.  
  
She glanced around. Everything was dark and cover with shadow. Kagome stood up and immediately sat back down again. There was something here in the dark place with her, Kagome heard it breathe. The sound of something inhaling air. Kagome strained her eyes, trying to see what made that sound.  
  
"Are we having fun Kagome?" A soft whisper came from the front of the hole.  
  
Kagome turned around quickly and saw someone standing at the front of where ever she was. There was light leading to outsides-to freedom. The person's face was covered in shadow, but Kagome could see what he was wearing. He had a kimono on it was pure white was a little bit of scarlet on top, he also had something on his arms, bet Kagome couldn't tell what it was.  
  
"Who are you? And where am I?" Kagome asked the stranger.  
  
"My, my, aren't we full of questions today?" the person chuckled, "I am Sesshomoru, lord of all demons! And you are my prisoner!!"  
  
"That's right! You tell her Lord Sesshomoru!" A tiny green creature beside Sesshomoru squawked.  
  
"BE QUIET JAKEN! AND BESIDES I ALREADY TOLD HER!!!!"  
  
Sesshomoru sent a death glare to Jaken and he immediately shut right up.  
  
"What do you want from me? I have no valuables!" Kagome yelled at this stranger.  
  
"That where you're wrong. You have something that I want more then anything in the world - your soul!"  
  
"My soul! How can I possibly give you my soul?!?"  
  
"Simple, you surrender to me, and Jaken will suck your soul right out off you!!!"  
  
Kagome truly looked scared.  
  
'God, I can't believe this is happening to me. Here I am talking to a escaped lunatic and his toad!' Kagome thought.  
  
"Are you going to surrender or should I take it by force!"  
  
Kagome needed more time to think, she needed to find a way out of here!  
  
"Um.what do you want my soul for!?!"  
  
"It's none of your concern! My patience is growing thin, surrender now or prepare to die!"  
  
Kagome looked at him hard in the face.  
  
'He does have a nice face though, too bad his evil and crazy.'  
  
Kagome saw her way out, behind Sesshomoru was an opening. If she can manage to get past him, then she's free or least until Sesshomoru catches up with her. Kagome stood up and dashed past Jaken, but Sesshomoru was too fast for her. He grabbed Kagome's arm before she could realize what had happened. Kagome struggled hard, but Sesshomoru was too strong, he wasn't even trying.  
  
Sesshomoru whipped her around and look at her straight in the eye.  
  
"No one, and I mean no ever gets past me!"  
  
Kagome then spotted something on Sesshomoru's back; he was carrying a bow and arrows. Kagome wrenched her free hand up to his back and grabbed an arrow. Kagome panicked she didn't know what to do, so she did the only thing that she can do, she stabbed the arrow into Sesshomoru's back. Sesshomoru cried in pain the arrow was sending a terrifying bolt into his body. Kagome used this chance to run away. She dashed out into the opening; Sesshomoru was hot on her trail.  
  
"STOP! GET BACK HERE!"  
  
Kagome looked back and smirked, but it was the wrong thing to do. The next thing Kagome knew she was falling of a cliff. Then someone grabbed her hand- it was Sesshomoru!  
  
"Please don't let go, I don't want to die!!!!" Sesshomoru was hanging on to a tree branch growing out of the side of the cliff. The branch was bending, Kagome could see it crack. A horrifying sound ran through the air. The branch crack, and it tossed both Sesshomoru and Kagome over the cliff and falling towards their death.  
  
A/N Hey I hoped you liked that chappie!!! There were a lot of reviews last time, but you all forgot to put your email at the bottom so I couldn't send any previews!!! Remember to do that this time!!!! 


	8. Miroku jealous and Inu Yasha furious

A/N Hey ppl! Thanks for reviewing!!! And could you Yugioh fans read my other fanfic called ANSWER OR DIE! Thanks!!!!  
  
Inu Yasha hopped out off the well and sniffed around, but he couldn't pick up Kagome's scent at all.  
  
"Can you smell her?" Miroku asked.  
  
"No, like I said Kagome's scent is blocked by something. It sure is some powerful magic!"  
  
Inu Yasha turned this way and that trying to find Kagome's scent, but it was no use, her scent was gone completely!  
  
"Hey look! I think his waking up!" Sango squealed.  
  
Yami stirred on the ground, after a minute or two his eyes opened. The first thing he saw was Inu Yasha's face and his dog-ears.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!! EVIL DEMON GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!"  
  
Yami scrambled to his feet and tried to run away, but Sango held him back.  
  
"You need to rest you know. Running isn't going to do any good for you." Sango said.  
  
Yami stopped trying to get away and looked at Sango. He realized that Sango was very pretty. He looked at her up and down, then finally looking into her eyes again and he noticed that Sango was blushing.  
  
"And who might you be, lovely maiden?" Yami asked.  
  
"My name is Sango." Sango blushed at being called a lovely maiden.  
  
"HOLD'ON A SEC HERE! NO ONE CALLS MY GIRLFRIEND LOVELY MAIDEN!" Miroku yelled at Yami. Man, his face was furious!  
  
"Is that true Sango? Is this lunatic your lover?" Yami asked.  
  
"Oh him, nay! He's just a pervert!"  
  
Miroku fell (anime style).  
  
"But Sango, what about those times we had alone?!? When you called me Riki and I called you honey-pie?" Miroku asked, his eyes were blurred.  
  
That hit a nerve; you could see how mad Sango was at Miroku. "I TOLD YOU NEVER CALL ME THAT IN PUBLIC!!!!" Sango yelled at Miroku, then she looked at Yami, " you never told me what your name was."  
  
"Oh, forgive my manners, my name is Yami."  
  
"Yami, what a sweet name! Let's go for a walk Yami. And Miroku, Inu Yasha we're going to stay here tonight and don't you dare follow us Miroku!!!"  
  
Sango strung her arm through Yami's and led him into the forest. Miroku silently tiptoed behind them. After about twenty steps Sango turned around and yelled, "MIROKU GET BACK TO CAMP OR ELSE!!!"  
  
Miroku gave up and retreated back to camp, knowing that if he followed Sango again she would know in no time flat.  
  
"Do you have feelings for that man?" Yami asked suddenly.  
  
Sango was quite shocked by that question.  
  
"Well yes," she said finally, " sometimes he does get on my nerves, but I know that he's nice and pleasant guy."  
  
"The why did you leave him back there like that?"  
  
Sango chuckled a bit.  
  
"To make him jealous of course! Women need to do that to keep men interested!"  
  
Sango studied Yami's face for a second, and then she said, " You like Kagome don't you?"  
  
Yami stopped walking and looked at Sango, " how did you know?"  
  
"From the way you kissed her and from your eyes? You're thinking about her aren't you?"  
  
"Yes," Yami admitted, " where did she go?!? Where can she go?"  
  
"I don't know, I truly want to find her!"  
  
"Sango, what is the name of the fellow with the dog-ears?"  
  
"You mean Inu Yasha."  
  
"Why does he want to find Kagome so urgently?"  
  
Sango looked down at her foot, she didn't know if she should tell him or not. Finally she said, "It's because Inu Yasha loves Kagome more than anything in the world. He would die for her! You see this goes way back when Kagome like you traveled through the Bone-eaters well this feudal Japan. Ever since then Inu Yasha and Kagome have been trying to find the pieces of the Shikon jewel, the Shikon jewel has amazing powers it can give demons enormous amount of power," Sango explained seeing the puzzled look on Yami's face, " Inu Yasha and Kagome's relationship got better and better, but neither one of them would admit it. They were in love, until Inu Yasha thought Kagome had kissed Miroku."  
  
"Well.did he?"  
  
"OF COURSE NOT!!! MIROKU MIGHT BE A PERVERT SOMETIMES, BUT HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT KIND OF THING TO INU YASHA!"  
  
"Just asking."  
  
Sango was bright red in the face; she turned her back on Yami and walked back to camp. Yami stood there alone, wandering why Sango got so upset. Eventually it got too dark to see so Yami headed back to camp. Somehow when Yami walked under a tree a huge walnut fell out and hit him on the head. At first Yami thought it was a squirrel or something then a shower of walnuts hit him with full force.  
  
"What the hell!"  
  
Yami looked up the tree and saw an ornery looking Inu Yasha rattling the branches.  
  
"HEY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Yami, I didn't know you were down there. I was merely trying to gather walnuts!" Inu Yasha said all too innocently.  
  
Yami was furious; nobody messes with the king of games and gets away with it!  
  
"GET YOUR FAT ASS DOWN HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!"  
  
"Only weaklings like yourself fight like a man, I prefer to fight like a demon!"  
  
You could practically see Yami's nerves bulging out.  
  
"Oh, I get it," said Yami, "you're jealous because Kagome likes me!"  
  
"NO SHE DOESN'T!!! HAS IF SHE WOULD LIKE A LOW-LIFE LIKE YOU!!"  
  
"I hit a soft spot, didn't I? Well just so you know Kagome and I have been a twenty dates already and we kissed more times than you could imagine!" Yami was telling a huge lie right there; the first kiss was a mistake and never mind the dates! But all he could think of was to make Inu Yasha angrier than he's been in his whole entire worthless life!  
  
Inu Yasha was mad all right, he was mad to the bone! He jumped down from the tree and attacked Yami with his iron reaper soul stealer! Somehow Yami sensed the attacked and dodged it easily.  
  
"WHAT THE! HOW DID YOU ESCAPE?"  
  
"Easy, I can see the future with my millennium necklace!!"  
  
On and on they attacked each other finally both of them were so tired they couldn't lift a finger. They dropped to the ground and passed out from tiredness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
Boring chapter I know, can't think of anything else, lack of sleep! And who ever this "Solider" reviewer person is, is going to pay! No one forced you to read my fanfic and if you got a problem with it, then I don't care, so take your bony ass and shove it up a garbage can, cuz that's where it belongs!!! 


	9. Insanity

A/N I'm am so srry!*gets down on her knees* you have no idea how hard it is to move from Canada to USA! Plus I had to survive for two weeks with out a computer!!!!!! Thx to the ppl who reviewed! And um.Insane Punk Pixie I appreciate your reviews, but I'm not blond^_^!  
  
Kagome stirred a little. She blinked a few times, finally she opened her eyes. Everything was so bright, the light was so blinding.  
  
'Where the hell am I? First i got chased by a evil lunatic, not I'm in the middle of nowhere-all alone!!!'  
  
Kagome looked around all she saw was trees and a lot of them, their leaves shifted with the wind back and forth. The air was cool like the ocean breeze, shifting silently.  
  
"Wow! It's so beautiful! But still how the hell did I get here!!?"  
  
Then she remembered.  
  
'The lunatic was chasing me and then I fell off the cliff and then.he tried to save me.'  
  
Kagome feel silent for a moment remembering how the "lunatic" looked. His bright golden eyes, long silver hair and the cresent moon on his forehead.  
  
'If I'm here then where is he?"  
  
Kagome looked around for him, but there was no sign of the lunatic any where. Then something grabbed Kagome's hand from beneath her. Kagome snapped her head downward and saw a pale white hand with long sharp fingernail grasping her hand. Kagome let out a shriek, then she realized that the hand belonged to her attacker- Sesshomoru and she was sitting on him! But the the face of the man didn't show any gleeful emtions only painful ones. Kagome understood. Sesshomoru was in pain from the fall from the cliff and the arrow in his back.  
  
Kagome pryed the hand off the arm and got off Sesshomoru. She walked around him and kicked him a couple of times to make sure that he wasn't pretending. Finally she forced him into a sitting position and then snatched the bow and quiver off his back. And dropped Sesshomoru back on the ground and started walking away.  
  
~*~*~Kagome thinking~*~*~  
  
' You know you shouldn't leave the guy there, he saved your life.'  
  
'Who the hell are you?!'  
  
'I'm the little voice inside your head also known as your conscience. You might have heard of me. My business hours are from 9a.m.-4 p.m.-,' 'Then what do you do between those times?'  
  
'I have other things to do besides talking to a pointless person like you!'  
  
'Who are you calling pointless!'  
  
'Let's get back to the topic, okay? I do charge for my service, $5/minute. I accept Visa, cash, and checks.' The so called "consciences" moved on before Kagome could complain. 'You need to take him with you, he did save your life.'  
  
'Well, I wouldn't have needed to be saved if he didn't try to kill me!'  
  
'So.he's hot!!!'  
  
'HE TRIED TO KILL ME!!! I'M NOT GOING BACK!! EVEN THOUGH HE IS PRETTY HOT. WAIT A SEC DID YOU SAY THAT OR DID I ?'  
  
'you did. And just GO BACK AND SAVE THE GUY!! I got to go, coffe break.'  
  
'I'm going crazy. I know I'm going to regret this in the morning, but.'  
  
Kagome turned back and walked to Sesshomoru. She lifted him by is arm and put it over her shoulder. Then she hauled him away from the pool of blood. The sky beagn to darken and the wind got even chillier.  
  
"God I need to get him into a cave or something. We're going to freeeeze out here!"  
  
Just as Kagome finished her sentence a pair of golden eyes peeked out from the dark.  
  
~*~*~**~*~~*******~*~*~**~*~  
  
A/N Srry that was so short I got to go and finish unpacking. Hm...I wonder if the eyes belong to Inu Yasha???? Review!!!! 


End file.
